Take a look around
by SeraphinaPotter
Summary: Naruto wird von allen im Dorf gemieden. Er schließt einen Pakt mit Kyuubi um sich an ihnen zu Rächen doch alles kommt anders als geplant. OneShot


Hallo   
Mal eine etwas andere Fanfiction von mir. Normalerweise schreibe ich meine FF's mehr über Liebe und so aber diese hier geht Teilweise um Rache und Verzweiflung obwohl sie ein etwas anderes Ende nimmt, als ich es geplant hatte.  
viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
Alex

**Warnings:** Alle Personen die Vorkommen sind ein wenig OOC. Bitte beachtete die Altersfreigabe! Wenn ihr unter 18 seid solltet ihr das nicht lesen.

Glossar:  
Kyuubi neunschwänzige Fuchs der in Naruto durch den 4. Hokage versiegelt wurde  
Tsunade fünfte Hokage  
Akatsuki Organisation von S-Rank Ninjas (Ninjas die ihr Dorf veraten und/oder Straftaten begangen haben)

Die Story spielt vier Jahre nach der ersten Chunin-Prüfung. Alle die damals an ihr teilgenomen haben sind später Chunin geworden (sie sind jetzt also 16 Jahre alt). Sasuke ist nicht zu Orochimaru gegangen, aber er ist auch nicht wichtig für die FF.

**Take a Look around**

„Tut mir leid, Naruto, aber ich hab jetzt keine Zeit. Ich habe Sasuke versprochen ihm eine neue Technik beizubringen! Außerdem kannst du doch alleine trainieren!", sagte Kakashi.

Naruto starrte seinem Sensei hinterher, als dieser ihm den Rücken zudrehte.  
Keine hatte Zeit für ihn. Jiraiya hatte er auch schon gefragt ob er mit ihm trainierte, doch der war damit beschäftigt „Informationen" zu sammeln und hatte ihn fort geschickt.  
Die anderen Ninjas in seinem Alter, waren entweder auf einer Mission oder trainierten bereits mit ihren Teams. Niemand hatte Zeit.

Und das war schon seit Wochen so. Sie ignorierten ihn, hinter seinem Rücken steckten sie ihre Köpfe zusammen wenn er vorbei ging.  
Der blonde Ninja wurde sauer. Warum sagten sie ihm nicht einfach, was ihnen an ihm störte?!  
Dabei waren sie doch schon fast vier Jahre befreundet. Naja, befreundet konnte man es nicht unbedingt nennen, aber sie hatten sich gut verstanden. Alle Ninjas aus Konoha die vor vier Jahren mit ihm bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung dabei waren. Sie alle beachteten ihn nicht. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino (sie alle waren nun Chunin, auch Naruto) und sogar seine Senseis Kakashi und Jiraiya ließen ihn allein.

Naruto ging mit verbissener Miene durch die Straßen von Konoha. Auch die Menschen in der Stadt sahen ihn an, als wäre er eine Krankheit, wie damals als er noch klein war. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er eigentlich das Gefühl gehabt, sie würde ihn langsam akzeptieren.

Falsch gedacht!

Wütend ging Naruto in den Wald zu einer freien Lichtung. Dort würde er seine Wut abreagieren. Wenn es sein musste, bis in die Nacht.

Er fing an sein Taijutsu an einem Baumstamm zu trainieren. Jeder Schlag mit seinen Füßen und Händen traf sein Ziel mit all der Kraft die er aufbringen konnte. Der arme Baum brach dort wo Naruto ihn traf, schließlich in lauter kleine Stücke und fiel zu Boden. Doch Naruto störte sich nicht daran, er schlug immer weiter auf den Baumstumpf ein, bis auch der nur noch aus kleinen Splittern bestand.

„Ich hasse sie! Ich hasse sie alle!", dachte er bei jedem Schlag. Und immer wieder tauchte ein anderes Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf dem Baumstamm auf. Und auf jedes Einzelne schlug er ein.  
Ein tiefer Hass manifestierte sich in Narutos Innerstem. Er spürte wie der Hass ihn langsam ausfüllte.  
Er zitterte schon am ganzen Leib vor zurückgehaltener Wut.  
Sie würden alle noch bereuen, ihn so behandelt zu haben!

Naruto mochte Konoha eigentlich. Es war ihm in den letzen Jahren lieb und teuer geworden. Doch seit die Bewohner vor einigen Wochen angefangen hatten ihn zu ignorieren und ihn zu hassen, übertrug sich dieser Hass auf Naruto. Er hasste nun dieses Dorf! Er hatte ihnen nichts getan! Gar nichts! Und trotzdem hielten sie ihn für ein Monster! Er wurde für etwas verurteilt, dass er gar nicht begangen hatte.

„Hey, warum rächst du dich nicht, Kleiner?", fragte da plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Es war eindeutig nicht seine Stimme. Doch von wem war sie dann? War das ein Ninjutsu?  
Verwirrt sah der Blonde sich um. Nirgends war jemand zu sehen. Er zog die Stirn in Falten und kratzte sich überlegend am Kopf.

„Ich bin ja auch in dir, du Dummkopf! Mach deine Augen zu, dann siehst du mich!", sagte die Stimme wieder.

Da ging Naruto ein Licht auf! Kyuubi! Schnell schloss er seine Augen und sah sich schon den gewaltigen Gitterstäben gegenüber, die das Gefängnis in Naruto für den neunschwänzigen Fuchs darstellten. Das Siegel war immer noch da.

„Du! Was meinst du damit, rächen?", fragte Naruto den Fuchs.

„Naja, rächen eben! Oder willst du mir sagen, du weißt nicht was ‚rächen' ist?", fragte Kyuubi mit Spott in der Stimme.

„Natürlich weiß ich was rächen ist, du dummer Fuchs! Aber wie soll ich das den anstellen, hm? Ich hätte eine Übermacht gegen mich! Ich bin zu schwach um es mit allen Ninjas von Konoha aufzunehmen!", verteidigte sich Naruto.

„Dann brech' das Sigel! Ich kann dir helfen! Ich bring dir alles bei was ich kann!", sagte der Fuchs.

„Achja? Und was ist wenn das nur eine Falle von dir ist und du dann meinen Körper einfach übernimmst? Oder ausbrichst?", fragte Naruto und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Tia, da musst du mir nun mal vertrauen, Kleiner! Ich kann nicht aus dir ausbrechen, nur um so viel schon mal klar zu stellen. Ich werde auch deinen Körper nicht übernehmen, wir werden sozusagen fusionieren! Ich werde dir meine Kraft zur Verfügung stellen!", antwortete Kyuubi.

„Und was verlangst du als Gegenleistung?", der Junge war nun Neugierig.

„Ach weißt du, es ist mir schon Gegenleistung genug, die Bewohner von Konoha leiden zu sehen! Durch dich, kann ich mein Werk von vor sechzehn Jahren beenden!", erwiderte der Neunschwänzige.

„Hm, du weißt aber schon, dass du eigentlich daran Schuld bist, dass sie was gegen mich habe, oder? Warum sollte ich dir dann auch noch helfen, dien Werk zu beenden?", meinte Naruto.

„Ja, ich weiß dass. Aber du kannst ja nichts dafür. Wenn sie das erkannt hätten, dann wärst du ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Dorfes. Doch sie hassen dich dafür, dass ich in dir lebe. Sie denken, dass du ich bist. Sie brauchen nun mal einen Sündenbock, und der bist nun mal du!", antwortete Kyuubi. Naruto war diese Antwort nicht ganz schlüssig, doch er akzeptierte sie erst einmal.

„Warum hast du eigentlich Konoha angegriffen?", fragte Naruto nun. Diese Frage hatte ihn schon immer interessiert.

„Das ist privater Natur!", entgegnete der Fuchs.

Naruto sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwartend an. Kyuubi grummelte etwas und sagte dann mit hass erfüllter Stimme:  
„Sie haben meine Art ausgerottet! Es gab einmal mehr von uns neunschwänzigen Füchsen. Um genau zu sein Neun. Wir hatte nie die Absicht die Menschen anzugreifen, doch einer von uns, mein Bruder, wurde von einem tollwütigem Tier gebissen. Er bekam die Krankheit auch und griff in seiner Raserei das Dorf an. Die Bewohner töteten ihn. Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre, wäre es noch in Ordnung gewesen. Doch dann fingen sie an uns Restliche zu suchen und zu töten, weil sie uns für böse hielten. Sie töteten meine Familie. Aus lauter Wut darüber griff ich das Dorf an um sie zu Rächen. Ich war stärker als meine Familie, schließlich bin ich der älteste neunschwänzige Fuchs gewesen. Nun, da mich die Bewohner nicht besiegen konnten, versiegelte mich der vierte Hokage in dir, um mich aufzuhalten. Den Rest kennst du!"

Kyuubis Augen funkelten Naruto hasserfüllter als je zuvor aus seinem dunklen Gefängnis entgegen.  
Narutos Gesicht zuckte. Sein Hass auf das Dorf wurde stärker. Entschlossen ging er auf die Gitter des Gefängnisses zu und riss voller Verachtung das Siegel herunter.  
Kyuubi war nun frei. Nun, mehr oder weniger frei. Seine Kraft war nun entfesselt doch seine Seele blieb in Naruto.

„Gut so, Junge! Nun werde ich dir meine Kraft zu Verfügung stellen! Du beherrscht nun alle Techniken die ich kann, doch du musst sie zuerst noch trainieren.", sagte Kyuubi.

Naruto war plötzlich umgeben von roten Chakra. Es umfloss seinen gesamten Körper und bildete Kreise um diesen, welche das rotieren anfingen. Naruto öffnete seine Augen, diese waren blutrot und die Pupillen waren länglich geworden. Er bog seinen Rücken durch und ließ das Chakra in seinen Körper zurück fließen. Er schloss währenddessen wieder die Augen und als er sie öffnete waren sie wieder Blau, doch die Augenform hatte sich verändert, vorher waren seine Augen rund und groß gewesen fast oval. Jetzt waren sie nicht mehr so groß und spitz zulaufen nach außen. Seine Pupillen waren auch nicht mehr rund, aber auch nicht mehr so langgezogen wie zuvor. Auch seine Ohren hatten sich verändert. Sie waren nun leicht spitzzulaufend. Allerdings würde nur jemand der es wusste seine äußerlichen Veränderung wirklich auffallen.

„Nun hat sich dein Aussehen ein wenig verändert. Aber ich denke das ist nicht so schlimm, nicht wahr?"

„Echt? Mein aussehen hat sich verändert?", fragte Naruto erstaunt. Er hatte gespürt, dass sich in seinem Inneren etwas veränderte hatte. Zu seinem blauen Chakra war das Rote dazu gekommen. Es war nun blutrot und tausendmal stärker als das Normale.

„Komm, wir gehen einkaufen, ich mag nicht in diesen hässlichen Klamotten rumlaufen, Kleiner!", sagte Kyuubi in seinem Kopf. Nach der Fusion würde der Fuchs immer in Kontakt mit ihm sein.

„Was hast du an meinen Kleider auszusetzen?", fragte Naruto.

„Komm, schau dich doch mal an. So kann man doch nicht rumlaufen! Ich zeig dir, was der Bösewicht von heute so trägt!", witzelte Kyuubi.

Naruto gab grummelnd nach und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Konoha. Kyuubi ließ ihn eine Stunde lang durch die Gegend laufen, bis er einen Laden gefunden hatte, der ihm zusagte.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, war Naruto neu eingekleidet. Seine orangen Kleider waren nun schwarz-weißen gewichen. Er hatte nun schwarze Sandalen. Die neue Hose war ebenfalls schwarz und ging etwa bis zur Mitte seines Schienbeines, sie wurde von einem weißen Gürtel gehalten. Sein Oberkörper wurde von einem enganliegenden dünnen schwarzen Sweatshirt mit einem weiten Rollkragen bedeckt. Darüber trug er einen schwarzen dünnen Mantel. Um seine Knöchel, seine Finger, seine Handgelenke und Unterarme hatte er weiße Bandagen geschlungen. Sein Stirnband war nun weiß und lose um seinen Hals geschlungen. Die Taschen für seine Waffen, Karten, Schriftrollen und sonstige Ninjautensilien waren ebenfalls strahlend weiß geworden.

„Na, zufrieden?", fragte der Junge seinen inneren Dämonen, als sie wieder auf die Straße traten.

„Ja, dass ist auf jeden Fall besser, als davor!", antwortete der Gefragte.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto trainierte nun schon seit drei Wochen mit Kyuubi. Er beherrschte nun schon viele der Jutsus des Fuchses. Dabei waren alle möglichen Techniken die das Element Feuer beinhalteten, aber auch mit den anderen Elementen waren welche dabei.

Narutos Charakter hatte sich in diesen Wochen Stück für Stück ein wenig verändert. Er war nun „erwachsener" geworden. Das heißt er war nicht mehr so laut und heckte auch keine Scherze mehr aus.  
Er suchte keinen zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt mehr und ging daher auch nicht mehr Ramen essen. Kyuubi sorgte dafür, dass er sich von nun an gesünder ernährte, mehr Obst und Gemüse. Er dachte sich, wenn jemand mit ihm reden wollte, dann sollte er kommen und sagen was er wollte, wenn nicht, dann nicht!

Er stand nun um fünf Uhr auf und ging um neun Uhr schlafen. Er tat nichts, als jeden Tag zu trainieren und ab und zu ein wenig Obst und Gemüse zu essen.  
Naruto rannt auch Kakashi und Jiraiya nicht mehr hinterher um sie zu fragen, ob sie ihn trainierten, er hatte schließlich Kyuubi, er war immer da um ihm zu helfen und ihm Tipps zu geben. Er beachtete ihn.

Ab und zu aber streifte Naruto durch die Straßen Konohagakures. Er wollte schließlich mitbekommen was in der Stadt so los war.  
Dies war so ein Tag. Naruto ging gerade eine der Straßen entlang, als er Kontetsu Hagane begegnete, der aussah, als würde er etwas suchen. Als der Chunin seinen Blick nach vorne richtete und Naruto sah, ging er schnell auf den Jungen zu.

„Naruto! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht! Die Hokage möchte mit dir sprechen. Es ist dringend!", erzählte der Ninja.

Naruto zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Die alte Tsunade wollte etwas von ihm? Bestimmt irgend so eine Kindergartenkindermission!  
Obwohl Naruto keine Lust hatte, ging er mit dem Chunin mit zu Haus des Hokages.

Als sie ihr Amtszimmer betraten, sah der blonde Ninja auch Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino und Jiraiya herumstehen. Es sah so aus, als würden sie nur auf ihn warten.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Naruto gelangweilt. „Ich muss wieder trainieren gehen!"

„Das hat sicher noch ein wenig Zeit, Naruto! Ich werde euch Sechs nämlich auf eine Mission schicken!", antwortete Tsunade.

„Was für eine Mission? Schon wieder so eine D-Mission, die jedes kleine Kind erfüllen kann?", erwiderte Naruto genervt.

„Nana, Naruto, warum bist du denn so schlecht gelaunt? Es ist so ein schöner Tag!", sagte Jiraiya mit einem Lächeln und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Naruto sah den Sannin über die Schulter geringschätzig an, dann sah er mit einem fragenden Blick wieder nach vorne zu Tsunade.

Diese zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und sagte: „Es ist keine D-Rank-Mission, sondern eine Mission mit dem Status A. Ihr sollt ins Wasserreich reisen und dort nach den Akatsuki Ausschau halten. Das ist eine verantwortungsvolle Mission, bitte benimm dich!", meinte Tsunade und sah Naruto fast drohend an.

Naruto antwortete darauf nichts, erwiderte aber den Blick der Frau mit bösen Augen.

„Nun denn, geht und erfüllt eure Mission.", befahl die Hokage und das Team verließ den Raum.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Während die sechs Ninjas ins Wasserreich reisten verhielt sich Naruto unauffällig. Er und Kyuubi trainierten in seinem Kopf Strategien und Theorie für den Kampf, daher war er immer in Gedanken, zumindest sah es so aus, jedoch beobachtete er auch genau seine Umwelt. So bekam er auch mit, dass Ino ihm immer komische Blicke zu warf, die er nicht deuten konnte. Was wollte sie von ihm?  
Doch Naruto hatte keine Lust sich mit der eingebildeten Ziege zu befassen, sondern paukte im Stillen weiter mit Kyuubi.

Sie waren nun schon zwei Tage unterwegs und schlugen gerade ein Lager auf, da die Nacht hereinbrach und weder Sakura noch Ino weiter laufen wollten.  
Nachdem sie die Zelte aufgestellt hatten, saßen sie um ein Feuer und aßen still einen Teil ihres Proviants. Naruto hatte sich gegen einen Baum gelehnt und starrte nach oben in den Sternenhimmel. Er hatte sein Obst bereits gegessen.

„Seit wann isst du eigentlich Obst, Naruto?", fragte da plötzlich eine Stimme. Naruto blickte nach unten und sah Sakura an, die ihn erstaunt ansah.

Er zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und meinte: „Was geht's dich an?"

„Warum bist du denn jetzt so sauer? Ich hab mich halt gewundert, normalerweise bist du immer laut und scharf auf Ramen oder Fleisch. Doch jetzt isst du plötzlich Obst und man hört keinen Mucks mehr von dir. Außerdem seit wann trägst du so komische Kleider? Man könnte meinen das du anders bist."

„Man könnte meinen das ich anders bin? Das fällt dir aber früh auf. Ich laufe nämlich schon seit Wochen so rum. Und Obst und Gemüse esse ich auch schon seit Wochen. Dieses Ramenzeug ist doch ekelhaft!", antwortete Naruto darauf scharf. Er stand auf und ging vor wutkochend in den Wald.

„Der hast du's aber gezeigt!", meinte Kyuubi mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Ach halt die klappe blöder Fuchs! Die regen mich einfach auf und trotzdem sind sie es nicht wert, dass ich ihnen jetzt schon zeige, dass ich stärker geworden bin!", erwiderte der blonde Ninja genervt.

Kyuubi sagte darauf nichts mehr, aber Naruto konnte fast spüren, dass er ihn innerlich mit einer nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue ansah.

Geschafft ließ sich Naruto wieder gegen einen Baum sinken und starrte vor sich hin.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hörte Naruto Schritte. Jemand schlich durch den Wald und wäre er noch der alte Naruto dann hätte er ihn nicht gehört. Doch durch seine Fusion mit Kyuubi hatte er ein scharfes Gehör bekommen.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf das Chakra um zu erkennen wer es war, Mensch oder Tier, und wenn, wer oder was für ein Tier.  
Doch bald erkannte er, dass es sich um Jiraiya handelte. Er war anscheinend auf der Suche nach ihm. Und fast wäre der Sannin an im vorbei gegangen, denn Naruto hatte sein Chakra unterdrückt, damit man ihn nicht mehr aufspüren konnte, doch Naruto machte auf sich aufmerksam indem er sagte:  
„Jiraiya, wenn du hier weiter so rumtrampelst, weckst du noch die Hasen in ihrem Bau auf und der ist fast zehn Meter unter der Erde!"

Jiraiya hielt sofort in der Bewegung inne als er Narutos Stimme vernahm. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in Narutos blaue Augen.  
„He Kleiner, du brauchst dich nicht so aufzuspielen, zeig mal ein bisschen Respekt.", sagte der Sannin.

„Respekt vor wem den? Vor dir? Vor Kakashi? Darauf kann ich verzichten! Ihr zeigt doch auch keinen Respekt vor mir! Wie heißt es so schön wie du mir so ich dir.", antwortete Naruto bissig.

„Was ist den mit dir los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so?!", fragte Jiraiya, ihm platzte langsam der Kragen, Naruto ging ihm auf die Nerven.

Naruto wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als ein hoher Schrei die Stille des Waldes zerriss. Naruto und Jiraiya schreckte auf und blickten in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam, es war dort, wo ihr Lager war. Die beiden Ninjas rannten sofort los um nachzusehen, was passiert war. Eigentlich hätte Naruto das egal sein können, er mochte die Ninjas aus seinem Dorf nicht wirklich, doch er spürte eine große Menge Chakra, die nicht von den Ninjas aus Konohagakure ausging.  
Naruto beschleunigte sein Tempo und war schon weit vor Jiraiya, der ihm nur verdutzt nachsah.

Als der Chunin an der Lagerstätte ankam, sah er seine „Kameraden" und vier andere Gestalten in schwarzen Mänteln auf denen rote Wolken zu sehen waren. Akatsuki!

Naruto stoppte neben Sasuke, welcher in einer Reihe mit Ino, Sakura und Kakashi stand. Sie hatten sich gegenüber den vier gesuchten Ninjas aufgebaut, um sich zu verteidigen.

„Wo warst du? Hast du Jiraiya getroffen? Er hat dich gesucht!", sagte Kakashi zu Naruto ohne den Blick von seinen Gegner abzuwenden. Er hatte sein Sharingan-Auge bereits aufgedeckt um die Feinde im Auge zu behalten.

„Jiraiya kommt noch, er war mir nur etwas zu langsam.", erwiderte Naruto gelangweilt, Jiraiya interessierte ihn nicht, seine Gegner waren wichtiger, denn an ihnen konnte er endlich seine neuen Techniken ernsthaft ausprobieren.

„Ich bin schon da! Ino, Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ihr erst mal mich und Kakashi kämpfen lasst. Haltet euch noch ein wenige zurück und schont eure Kräfte!", sagte da eine Stimme hinter den Ninjas aus Konoha.

Jiraiya hatte sie inzwischen erreicht und stellte sich nun zusammen mit Kakashi vor die vier Chunins. Sakura und Ino traten bereitwillig zurück, doch Naruto und Sasuke sahen nicht ein den älteren Ninjas die Akatsuki zu überlassen. Sasuke weil er Itachi unter ihnen vermutete und Naruto weil er Lust zu kämpfen hatte.

„Wer von den Akatsuki seid ihr?", fragte Jiraiya an die Angreifer gewandt, da sie noch ihre großen Strohhüte aufhatten.

„Ist doch egal wer die sind, hauptsache sie sind nicht zu leicht zu besiegen!", sagte Naruto und rannte auf einen der Vier los. Er war zu schnell als dass Jiraiya oder Kakashi ihn hätten aufhalten können.

Er griff eine der schlanken Gestalten an und schaffte es ihm den Hut vom Kopf zu reisen. Darunter kam eine blonde Mähne zum vorschein. Naruto der vor Deidara in die Luft gesprungen war und ihm während er sich über ihm gedreht hatte den Hut vom Kopf gezogen hatte, landete hinter ihnen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Der Kyuubi-Junge, war ja klar, hmm!", sagte der Blonde (Deidrara).

Naruto drehte sich zu den Akatsuki um. Und sah sie von hinten an. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht umzudrehen brauchten um zu sehen was er tat. Er braucht das ja auch nicht.  
Naruto konnte durch eine Lücke zwischen den Vieren Sasuke sehen, der böse einen der Gegner anstarrte. Es war der neben Deidara.  
Nun nahm auch er den Hut ab und wie Sasuke wohl vermutete hatte, kam Itachis Kopf darunter hervor.

„Na, kleiner Bruder? Immer noch nicht stärker geworden?", fragte der Uchiha verächtlich.

„Halt die Klappe Itachi!", schrie der jüngste der Uchihas.

„Hey Blondchen, willst du da weiter rumstehen oder willst du gegen mich kämpfen?", unterbrach Naruto das Gespräch der Brüder.

„Hast du mich eben Blondchen genannt, hmm? Blondchen?", fragte Deidara und drehte sich zu Naruto um.

„Wen soll ich sonst gemeint haben?"

Die beiden Kontrahenten starrten sich böse an, bis Deidara aus einer seiner Hände eine Tonfigur auf ihn warf. Naruto sprang nach oben und entging so der Bombe. Er startete gleich einen Gegenangriff indem er die Fingerzeichen für eines der Feuerjutsus des Fuches machte. Dieses Jutsu ermöglichte es ihm Deidara mit vier Feuerbällen zu beschießen. Der Angegriffene konnte noch ausweichen und so standen Deidara und Naruto sich wieder gegenüber.

Von den Feuerbällen überrascht blickten Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya und sogar Itachi den jungen Chunin voller Überraschung an. Woher konnte er plötzlich ein solch kompliziertes Feuerjutsu?

„Du überrascht mich Kleiner. Solch ein Jutsu hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Von wem hast du es gelernt, hm?", fragte Deidara interessiert.

„Nun ich hatte einen guten Sensei!", sagte Naruto stolz und straffte seine Brust.

„Welchen Sensei meinst du Naruto?", fragte ein aufgebrachter Sasuke, der befürchtete, dass Naruto stärker war als er.

Naruto sah Sasuke mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue verächtlich an.  
„Einen dem ich nicht egal bin, wie den Beiden da!", antwortete Naruto während er auf Kakashi und Jiraiya zeigte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Deidara zu.

„Ihr wollt also wissen, wem ich das alles zu verdanken habe? Dann passt mal auf!", meinte Naruto noch bevor er das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen entfesselte.

Seine Augen bekamen nun wieder die blutrote Farbe und seine Pupillen wurde wie die einer Katze. Seine Eckzähne wuchsen ein Stück und sein Gesicht wurde länglicher. Die Fingernägel des Chunins wuchsen zu krallen und das blutrote Chakra konnte man deutlich um ihn herum sehen.

„Kyuubis Macht ist meine Macht!", fauchte der Verwandelte und stürzte sich auf Deidara.  
Der Akatsuki bombardierte Naruto mit immer größer werdenden Sprengsätzen, doch dieser wehrte sie mit Leichtigkeit mit seinem Chakra ab. Als er Deidara erreichte gruben sich seine Klauen in den Körper des Mannes, genauso wie seine Fangzähne.  
Narutos Geist war so besessen von Kyuubis Blutdurst und sein Körper so durchtränkt mit der Stärke des Fuchses, dass er Deidara ohne weiteres in Stücke riss.  
Blut spritzte auf die Kleidung des Chunins und auf dem Waldboden bildete sich eine große Lache des roten Saftes.

Erschrocken wichen alle Anderen zurück, selbst die Akatsuki, als Naruto sich zu ihnen umwandte. Alle waren entsetzt vor der Brutalität die Naruto an den Tag legte.  
Der Blonde Ninja lies seine Gelenke knacken und bewegte sich in kreisförmigen Bewegungen auf einen weiteren Akatsuki zu. Der Braunhaarige (Sasori) wich einen Schritt zurück. Doch dummerweise erkannte er, dass er nicht vor einem Kind davon laufen würde und setzte somit zum Gegenangriff an. Dumm für ihn, denn Naruto besessen von Kyuubi vernichtete auch ihn. (Narutos Geist wurde nun von Kyuubis Geist zurückgedrängt. Kyuubi hat nun seinen Körper übernommen)

Von den Händen des jungen Chunins tropfte Blut. Und Kyuubi war so berauscht von dessen Geruch, dass er seine linke an zu seinem Mund hob und genussvoll das Blut davon leckte. Dann stürzte er sich auf Kisame, den Fischmensch und tötete auch ihn.  
Itachi war Kyuubi anscheinend egal, denn er beachtete ihn nicht, sondern wandte sich Sasuke, Kakashi und Jiraiya zu.

„Mit euch wird ich auf einen Schlag fertig!", sagte Kyuubi. Seine Stimme hörte sich an als wäre er Heißer. (wie Gollum)

Er war gerade dabei sich auf sie zu stürzen, doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Er wand sich vor den Ninjas aus Konoha und verdrehte dich Augen.  
Narutos Geist versucht wieder die Oberhand über seinen Körper zu bekommen und Kyuubi zurück zu drängen. Er stieß krächzende Schreie aus und spannte den gesamten Körper an.

„Du bescheuerter Fuchs geh weg!", schrie plötzlich Narutos Stimme, für kurze Zeit hatte sich sein Geist wieder aus Kyuubis Unterdrückung gelöst.

„Er kämpft mit Kyuubi um seinen Körper. Das ist unsere Chance ihn kampfunfähig zu machen, Kakashi!", schrie Jiraiya.  
Doch es war zu spät, Kyuubi hatte wieder die Oberhand und schnellte auf den Sannin zu. Doch plötzlich zerriss wie vorhin ein hoher Schrei die Szene.  
Alle Augen wandten sich zu der Quelle des Schreies.  
Das Mädchen sah Naruto verängstigt in die blutroten Augen und er zurück.  
In ihren Augen lag etwas war Kyuubi noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht einordnen was es war und es machte ihn wütend, denn dieser komische Ausdruck machte ihn ruhiger.  
Ino ging langsam auf den armen Naruto zu. Kakashi wollte sie zurückhalten, wurde aber von Jiraiya aufgehalten. Anscheinend hatte das Mädchen eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Jungen.

Als Ino bei Naruto war, griff sie zuerst vorsichtig nach einer seiner verkrampften Hände und streichelte sanft darüber.  
„Hör damit bitte auf, Naruto oder wer immer du bist.", sagte sie leise und sah ihn bittend an.

Da ging Kyuubi ein Licht auf: Sie hatte Naruto schon die ganzen letzten zwei Tage mit diesem Blick angesehen.  
Doch was war es nur?

Narutos Körper zuckte zusammen und er griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf. Er lies knurrende laute von sich hören und fing wieder an sich zu winden. Nun sah Jiraiya seine Chance. Mit ein paar schnellen Fingerzeichen hatte er ein spezielles Jutsu ausgeführt in dem er seine Fingerspitzen auf das Siegel an Narutos Bauch legte und somit das Siegel das Kyuubi einschloss erneuerte.  
Der neunschwänzige Fuchs war nun wieder hinter seinen Gitterstäben!

Durch den plötzlichen Chakramangel brach Naruto zusammen. Er hatte wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Doch er war fertig. Physisch wie auch Psychisch.  
Das er gerade drei Menschen auf brutalste Weise getötet hatte, nagte schwer an ihm. Auch wenn es Verbrecher gewesen waren, die genauso wenig Gnade für ihre Opfer übrig gehabt hatten.  
Und er hatte es zugelassen, das Kyuubi seinen Körper und auch fast seinen Geist kontrolliert hatte.

Jiraiya nahm Naruto auf seine Arme und drehte sich zurück zu Kakashi, Sakura, Ino und Sasuke.  
„Ich werde ihn so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Konoha bringen. Er braucht Heilung. Brecht das Lager ab, zumindest das was davon übrig ist und kommt so schnell wie möglich nach!", befahl der alte Sannin und machte sich auf den Weg.

Itachi hatte sich inzwischen davon gemacht. Er hatte nämlich befürchtete der Nächste zu sein, der getötet wird und er wollte es sich ersparen soviel Chakra aufzuwenden. Und einer musste schließlich dem Leader bescheid sagen!

Kakashi und die drei Chunin hatten schnell ihre Sachen gepackt und waren nun ebenfalls auf dem Weg zurück nach Konohagakure.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

„Naruto hat drei Akatsuki mit bloßen Händen getötet?", fragte Tsunade fassungslos.

„Nicht ganz, er war nämlich von Kyuubi besessen. Anscheinend hat er vor ein paar Wochen das Siegel aufgebrochen. Wer weiß warum!", antwortete Jiraiya seiner alten Teamkollegin.

„Der Junge ist nicht mehr ganz dicht! Warum tut er denn so was. Er müsste doch wissen, dass das gefährlich ist.", erregte sich die Hokage.

Jiraiya hatte Naruto sofort in das Krankenhaus gebracht, als sie Konoha erreicht hatten. Danach hatte er Tsunade geholt, damit sie den Chunin behandelte.  
Als schließlich Kakashi und die Anderen in Konoha ankamen, machten sie sich auf den Weg in Tsunades Büro um über die Ereignisse zu sprechen.

Ino, Sakura und Sasuke verstanden bei diesem gesamten Gespräch nur Bahnhof. Wer war Kyuubi?  
Schließlich überwand sich Sasuke und fragte:  
„Wer ist Kyuubi eigentlich? Und was hat er mit Naruto zu tun?"

Die drei älteren Ninjas sahen sich an und schließlich erzählte Tsunade den drei Chunins was es mit Kyuubi und Naruto auf sich hatte.

„Deshalb war er so stark. Jetzt verstehe ich manche Dinge erst, die wir erlebt haben!", meinte Sakura.  
Sasuke sah nur wütend drein, denn er dachte dasselbe wie Sakura  
Ino sagte dazu gar nichts, sie machte sich nur Sorgen um Naruto. Wie es ihm wohl ging?

„Nun, wir müssen warten, bis Naruto wach ist, bevor wir die Gründe für seine Handlung erfahren können.", seufzte Tsunade.  
Da die Hokage recht hatte, machten sie sich wieder auf ins Krankenhaus um nach dem blonden Ninja zu sehen.

Da er fast sein ganzes Chakra verbraucht hatte als er die Macht des neunschwänzigen Fuchses freigesetzt hatte, mussten sie sich noch mindestens einen Tag gedulden.  
Jede halbe Stunde sah ein Medicnin nach dem jungen Chunin, um Tsunade sofort Bericht zu erstatten, falls er wach würde. Vor der Tür und den Fenstern des Krankenzimmers hatte die Sannin Anbu-Ninjas positioniert, damit Naruto nicht fliehen konnte, falls dies der Fall sein sollte.

Nach einem Tag des Wartens erreichte die Nachricht von Narutos erwachen das Büro der Hokage. So machte sich Tsunade zusammen mit Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke und Ino auf den Weg zu ihm um ihn zu befragen.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto lag mit schläfrigen Augen in seinem Krankenbett und starrte die Sonne an, die gerade unterging.  
Unter seinen Augen hatten sich schwarze Ringe gebildet und er war total blass im Gesicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die letzten drei Wochen und um den Fehler den er begangen hatte. Sein Gewissen nagte an ihm und er hatte keine Motivation mehr um irgendetwas zu tun oder um aufzustehen oder gar etwas zu sagen. Das einzige was er tat, war aus dem Fenster zu stieren.

Er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und das jemand eintrat. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, er war zu versunken seine Tat immer und immer wieder Revue passieren zu lassen.

„Naruto.", sagte Tsunade leise und stellte sich neben sein Bett.  
Langsam drehte der Angesprochene seinen Kopf um vor sich hin zu blicken. Er konnte Tsunade nicht ansehen. Aber er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Jiraiya auch hier war, genauso wie Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura und Ino.

„Naruto, warum hast du das gemacht? Warum hast du _ihn_ freigelassen?", fragte Tsunade schließlich als sie keine weitere Reaktion von Naruto bekam.

Der Chunin antwortete nicht, doch in seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Er war so allein gewesen und niemand hatte es bemerkt, nur Kyuubi, weil der halt in ihm drin war. Das war auch der einzige Grund gewesen, warum er sich mit ihm beschäftigt hatte. Er hatte einen Weg gesucht frei zu kommen.  
Alle Menschen sahen in ihm Kyuubi und Kyuubi sah in ihm seine Chance frei zu kommen. Niemand sah ihn.

„Weil ich alleine war...", flüsterte Naruto. „Ich dachte er würde in mir kein Monster sehen wie ihr. Ich ... Jeder hat mich angesehen, als wäre ich die Pest. Ich wollte doch nur einmal von jemandem akzeptiert werden, so wie ich bin. Ich wollte das jemand mal Zeit mit mir verbringt."

„Aber du hättest doch etwas sagen können, Naruto!", meinte Jiraiya erstaunt.

Narutos Kopf schnellte herum und er sah Jiraiya aus ungläubigen Augen an.  
„Ich hätte etwas sagen können? _Ich hätte etwas sagen können_? Ich hab etwas gesagt, ich hab euch alle gefragt, ob ihr etwas mit mir unternehmt, euch alle! Aber jeder, JEDER hat mich ignoriert.", schrie Naruto schließlich.  
„Ich war allein. Ich war _immer_ allein! Ihr sagt immer ich soll nicht so anhänglich sein, aber ich habe doch niemanden bei dem ich anhänglich sein kann! Ich hatte nie eine Mutter die sich um mich gekümmert hat, ich hatte nie einen Vater, der mir etwas beigebracht hat. Ihr könnt nicht verstehen wie ich mich fühle. Ihr wart nie in derselben Lage wie ich. Ihr wisst nicht was es heißt ständig allein zu sein und von allen nur wie ein Monster behandelt zu werden! Ihr seht mich an und seht nur diesen verdammten Fuchs, ihr seht nie mich ..."  
Den letzten Teil hatte Naruto nur noch geflüstert. Er war immer leiser geworden und aus seinen Augen liefen unaufhörlich Tränen.

Schließlich erzählte Naruto alles was an diesem Tag vor drei Wochen passiert war, als er das Siegel zerbrochen hatte. Er erzählte was der Fuchs ihm erzählt hatte und was sie zusammen erlebt hatten.  
Jiraiya berichtigte schließlich die Geschichte die Kyuubi ihm erzählt hatte, denn das war eine infame Lüge gewesen. Er hatte keine Familie gehabt und das Dorf nur aus purer Bosheit angegriffen.

Die Sannins, Kakashi, Sakura und Sasuke gingen schließlich. Tsunade hatte Naruto gesagt, dass er für nichts bestraft wird. Sie meinte eigentlich sollten die Dorfbewohner, sie und die anderen Anwesenden eingeschlossen, bestraft werden, dass sie es so weit haben kommen lassen.  
Ino aber blieb noch bei Naruto. Fragend sah der Blonde sie an. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich immer so komisch.

„Naruto, ich ... ich wollte nur sagen, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du etwas brauchst. Ich ... ich bin immer da, wenn etwas ist.", damit drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen, doch Naruto hielt sie zurück.

„Warum?", krächzte er. Er wollte nicht das sie ging.

Ino drehte sich wieder zurück zu ihm und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.

„Weil ich dich liebe...", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn diesmal richtig.

Naruto war zuerst überrascht, doch dann war er überglücklich. Er küsste sie zurück und er bemerkte, dass er auch etwas für sie empfand, ob es Liebe war, wusste er nicht, doch das würde er schon noch herausfinden. Mit ihr!

**Ende**

Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, dass Naruto sich wirklich an allen rächt und Kyuubi nicht seinen Körper übernimmt, aber sie hat sich einfach so während des Schreibens ergeben...  
Ich würde mich über ein Review freunen (egal ob positive oder negativ)


End file.
